icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Episode 93 - Twinkle・Stars
is the 93rd episode of Aikatsu! TV anime series and the 43rd episode of its ||lit. "Second Year"}}. The episode aired on July 31st, 2014.All information on this page is sourced from Aikatsu! Wiki. Story After WM come with a new challenge to the two Headmistresses, Orihime and Tiara task Aoi and Kii with choosing their school's representative. Will the two be able to show the ones they chose that there's more to their combination than just synchronicity? Summary Ichigo reveals her plans to surpass Mizuki to Aoi and Ran. She is sure that if she was to do this, then surely she can see the future of Aikatsu. While they seem supportive, the girls can't help but wonder if Ichigo may be getting too far in this idea or if she's only being herself. Elsewhere, Orihime is recalling the past when she and Miya were part of Masquerade. No matter how busy they were, they always made time for each other. While she enjoys the marmalade pancake she ordered in the cafe, she is suddenly approached by Mizuki, who has come to speak to her. Mizuki decides that she wishes to have the strongest unit, one that is formed of one Starlight Academy student and one belonging to Dream Academy, to face off against her in a special idol event. Orihime asks her why she is doing this, and Mizuki feels that with this epic showdown, it may just be what WM needs to achieve her goal. Before leaving, Mizuki also mentions that they will accept any opponent. Orihime heads back to the school and calls Tiara, who informs her that Mikuru had come by to speak to her about the same thing. Orihime plans on accepting the challange, as does Tiara. She talks about their goal, which Mikuru had told her earlier. They want to create a venue even bigger then the Milky Way Stadium, but Tiara is surprised since Masquerade was the only idol unit to pack that place full. Mikuru thinks they can do it though, and claims that they will be crowned as the greatest active idol unit when it happens. Tiara is very supportive of this idea and excited, so she had already began to prepare work for it. Which causes Orihime to tease her before they stop conversing. Later on, Orihime is still in thought over who to select. It's then Aoi comes inside, where Orihime decides that Aoi will make the selection for her. Nobody can come as close to her when it comes to analyzing an idol's abilities, so she is sure that she would be perfect for the task. Aoi is confused about this, but after listening to what Mizuki said and Orihime's vote of confidence, Aoi accepts it and leaves the office. She heads straight to tell Ichigo and Ran of the news and while excited about it now, she's a little concerned that the idol she may pick declining the offer. Ichigo doesn't understand why though, until it's explained that whoever is chosen will need to push themselves past their limits just to stand up with WM. Ichigo understands, but admits to being envious of whoever does get picked, since that girl will get to stand on the stage with Mizuki. At Dream Academy, Ki and Aoi discuss how they have both been chosen for this task. Ki was hoping they could discuss it together, so they go out into town to do it. She recalls what Seira had said earlier, which makes Aoi compare it to how Ichigo responded. She then stops for a moment to take out her Aikatsu Phone and looks at the current idol ranking. She thinks that Ichigo and Seira stand the best chances against WM in terms of ranking, which Ki agrees. But they are unsure of how to go about doing this and decide to order Ichigo and Seira's favorite foods as inspiration, this being a strawberry parfait and baked cheesecake. When the waitress returns she accidentally spills the items and offers to clean it up and bring them new food, but Aoi stops her and tries the strange combination, then deems it good before giving Ki a piece of it. Ki also agrees it is good, and the girls realize that you can't just pair parfait with parfait, or cheesecake with cheesecake. You need the blend of two different things to create something wonderful. With that, they split up and go after their prospective candidates. Aoi brings Ichigo into town and asks her how she would feel if she was chosen to compete in the Twinkle Star Cup with Seira. Ichigo is surprised, and mentions that she believes they would need to become even further in sync then last time. Aoi then recalls how she and Ki both guessed this beforehand, so she isn't very surprised to hear that. Elsewhere, Seira has been asking Ki where they had been going. Ki promises that they are almost there though, then asks Seira what she would focus on, should she and Ichigo be partnered together for the Twinkle Star Cup. Seira gives the same answer and just then, the four girls happen to meet up. They go into a building, where Seira sees Makina, the top designer for Swing Rock. Seira is happy to see her and mentions that it's been a while. So she is happy to see that she is back from her tour in London. As Making reveals she will be leaving for Berlin soon, they inform Ichigo of who Makina is. Ichigo is surprised that someone so rock-oriented would be a designer, but Makina decides to take it as a compliment and thanks Aoi for contacting her earlier. It is then revealed to her that they plan on having Ichigo try on a Swing Rock coord for once, so that she may be able to grow more in sync with Seira. She agrees to try it, and they happen to like the result. So then they go to Angely Sugar's base and have Seira try on one of their coords. At first she hesitates, but after they compliment how cute it looks on her, and the fact she gives it some spice, Seira warms up more to the idea. After they finish Aoi suggests they all head somewhere fun now since they rarely all four have the same days off lately. They agree to it, and after Seira suggests they should go somewhere that will give them inspiration for their Aikatsu, they both think a zoo or aquarium would work. Aoi is able to compromise, due to the just opened Zooquarium. There the girls look at the many animals until they decided to take a break and sit down. Ichigo and Seira both are glad that the other made the choice she did, because they were able to see the movements of specific animals and it gave them ideas for their own Aikatsu movements. Aoi then voices that they should go and do even more things now, so they head to a hair salon to try out each others hair style, and work at each others family shop before meeting up again. They discuss how different the shops are from each other but they had so much fun, so Ki and Aoi believe they need one final, big thing to finish the day. Maria picks them up to airplane them to a big mountain. She explains how the Headmistress' told her to bring the girls to an urgent assignment, but suddenly the plane begins to struggle and she asks Ichigo and Seira to get off. They do not understand what is going on, but are safely put onto the ground before the plane flies away. Seira is frustrated by this and thinks that because it is getting dark soon, just walking around in the forest will get them more lost. But Ichigo thinks that just by standing there will get a bear after them. They keep walking and walking and soon the sun begins to set. Ichigo is really hungry and thinks that they should keep walking to try to find the main road home, but Seira is sure that wandering around in the dark would be foolish. She then starts to doubt that they could do very well in the Twinkle Star Cup, since all they have done is argue and realize how different they are that day. Ichigo agrees that they are very different, but she thinks that is what makes them interesting. It's then the girls spot the main road, right nearby and walk by it. Ichigo continues to talk by saying that while they are in sync in some ways, the fact that they are different is what makes it exciting and together they can make the fans incredibly happy. Seira is able to relate this in music terms and with that, she agrees to what Ichigo has said. At the Live House, where she and Mizuki are to be performing, Mikuru approaches Mizuki and asks her about Ichigo and Seira. After Mizuki expresses surprise, Mikuru claims that she could just tell by looking at her. Mizuki is very excited to be performing with them and they go on to change for their performance. After appearing on stage, the girls begin performing to "Adult Mode". Later on that evening, Aoi mentions that she was sure Ichigo and Seira would figure things out. The girls agree to form a unit together again and compete against WM in the Twinkle Star Cup. Characters *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Seira Otoshiro *Kī Saegusa *Sora Kazesawa *Maria Himesato *Mizuki Kanzaki *Mikuru Natsuki *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp *Tiara Yumesaki *Makina *Asuka Amahane Trivia Major Events *The Twinkle Star Cup was announced. *Makina, Swing Rock's top designer, finally makes her anime debut in this episode. Animation Trivia *The Ruby Cancer Coord and Sapphire Virgo Coord make their anime debut in this episode ** The Topaz Scorpion Coord and Aquamarine Pisces Coord also make a cameo debut, but were not used in a performance. *WM did not perform any type of appeal during their performance. **That makes this the first Season 2 episode with a stage performance to not have an idol perform an appeal. *This is the first episode to have idols switch their hair style with one another. Gallery References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Two